


Privacy

by CiaraFox



Series: Privacy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AKA Jerking Off in a Field Full of People, Embarrassment, Erections, Frustration, Glader Slang, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasms, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Everything’s a little public in the Glade. Especially… so-called personal time. But that doesn’t seem to stop a lot of the Gladers. They’re all teenage boys, after all.One night, Thomas hears one of these situations happening very close to him… And when he’s having a similar urge himself, it’s very hard to ignore.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Privacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084139
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe there must have been lots of awkward horny teenage semi-public masturbation going on in the Glade ^^

Thomas couldn’t sleep. And the reason was, quite frankly, embarrassing. He was horny.

Since he’d arrived in the Glade, he had never tried ‘taking care of himself’ like that. It was way too awkward, with all the other Gladers sleeping around him. As a result he’d had quite a few nights now where he lay awake, his hard cock lying heavy on his stomach and throbbing to be touched. He wanted so badly to reach down and stroke it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to.

Not every boy had the same reservations, though. It was fairly common at night to hear the quiet but unmistakable sounds of guys sating their urges before settling down to sleep. Thomas knew he should probably just get over it and do the same, give himself what he so desperately wanted, but… it was just too embarrassing.

He sighed, trying to ignore his pulsing cock and just go to sleep. But some of those noises were going on now and that really wasn’t helping.

After another few minutes, he started to hear more noises… this time much closer. Only a few sleeping bags away, in fact. That really didn’t help with the ignoring thing.

He found himself really curious about who it was. He couldn’t remember exactly who had gone to sleep where around him. But there was a good chance it was one of his friends.

Maybe that just made it even weirder that he would be curious. Why should he want to know which of his friends was touching themselves? He was probably just being super creepy.

He kept trying to sleep. But the sound of skin moving quickly against skin and quiet but rough breathing was really distracting. As was the desire to look over and see who it was. Thomas’ cock was harder than ever, twitching against his stomach.

Finally, too curious for his own good, he gave in, opening his eyes and turning his head towards the sounds. In the dark it was still hard to make anything out, but after a moment he was able to locate the source of the noise. The guy was only two sleeping bags along from him and, after another moment, he recognised the long blonde hair strewn across the ground. _Newt!_

That knowledge was, for some reason, even more exhilarating. Thomas knew he should look away, and he tried to, but he kept glancing back. He couldn’t help it. And even though he couldn’t see much, he could just about make out the motion of Newt’s hand moving inside his sleeping bag, and that was enough.

God, he wanted to touch himself more than ever now. Wanted to follow Newt’s lead. Though he had no idea why that was. For some reason, something about Newt stroking his cock only a few feet away was really getting to him.

He held on as long as he could, but as he heard and saw Newt speeding up, he just couldn’t take it any longer. Cringing at himself even as he did it, he slowly slid one hand beneath his waistband. He took a few breaths. And then he touched his cock.

It was so sensitive he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. It was also quite wet at the tip, dribbling pre-cum onto his stomach. As he stroked over the head, he kept his teeth firmly down in his bottom lip, to avoiding making any regretful noises. The feeling was incredible, better than anything he could remember (although obviously that wasn’t a lot). He found himself kind of annoyed that he’d waited until now when he could’ve been doing this all along.

He stroked the head and down the length for a few minutes, enjoying the shocks of pleasure. Then, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and starting pumping up and down, the way Newt was. And instantly he wanted to make some very undignified sounds. He moved his hand as fast as he could without it being too loud, but there was no real way to make no noise. He just had to hope no one would care, the same way they didn’t when anyone else masturbated. Thinking about it like that, he was probably being a bit ridiculous anyway. They were all teenage boys, after all.

He kept watching Newt as he worked his cock, listening to his increasingly ragged breathing. And then, as the movement in his sleeping bag reached a peak, the small gasping noise that escaped Newt, likely against his will, as he finished. Thomas watched the way he tensed up in his sleeping bag, his loud breathing more evident than ever. The sight, and the thought of the pleasure he was feeling, made Thomas’ hand move even faster, desperate to cum himself. As the material of his trousers started to hinder his hand’s movements, he gave in entirely and pulled his cock out, so he could jerk it even faster. He didn’t want anything to get in the way at this point.

In a few minutes, he felt like he was pretty close. His cock was twitching and throbbing, dribbling pre-cum down his hand as he pumped it. He realised he was breathing quite hard himself, now, and just hoped it wasn’t too loud.

Soon enough, he started to feel the peak coming. Unending pleasure coursed through him, making it very hard to think straight. And then he was there, and he heard a similar choked sound to Newt’s leave his throat as his cock pulsated, sending unbelievable pleasure rushing throughout his body as it spurted out semen into his sleeping bag (shuck, he hadn’t really thought about that). His hand kept moving for a few swipes before he settled to just squeezing his cock, the last drops of the fluid dribbling out at the pressure.

As the pleasure faded, he relaxed again, breathing starting to slow, feeling momentarily extremely content. And then the embarrassment made its way in. He also started to wonder exactly how he was going to clean up the mess. He might have to wait until morning, hobble to the toilet – sleeping bag and all – and try and clean up with toilet paper.

For now, not sure what else to do, he just tucked his penis away and settled in to sleep, glancing over at Newt one more time before he did.

He could’ve sworn the blonde was facing him now.

It was probably his imagination.

Newt was gone when he woke up. Thomas, decidedly sticky between the legs, went with his half-baked plan and waddled to the toilet in his sleeping bag, hoping no one was paying attention to him. Once there, he cleaned up as best he could with the tissue, wiping the half dried whitish fluid from his stomach and legs and the sleeping bag itself.

He wasn’t really sure what to do about the Newt situation. Had he just happened to turn his head that way when he’d gone to sleep, or had he really been looking at Thomas? If it was the latter, then for how long? Had he been watching when he’d been masturbating? And was it because he was just curious, like Thomas himself had been, or had he realised that Thomas had started touching himself because of him?

He cringed at that thought. What would Newt say if he knew Thomas had started masturbating because he had been masturbating? Probably call him a jacked-up shuck-face and start avoiding him.

As it was, he didn’t see Newt the whole day. He was really starting to worry that that was what was happening. Newt was avoiding him because he was freaked out that Thomas had been watching him touching himself and getting turned on himself because of it. He didn’t really blame him if he was, to be honest. It was pretty shucking weird. But he wished he could least have a chance to explain. That he was just a ridiculously horny teenager and he’d pretty much get turned on by anything at this point.

Even if he wasn’t completely sure that was true.

He didn’t exactly go looking for Newt, not wanting to push things, but he did keep an eye out. And he didn’t even see him. He was getting more and more anxious.

Then it was night again. Still nothing. As he lay down in his sleeping bag on the lawn, he tried to stop worrying, knowing that was going to make it just as hard to sleep as having a giant erection. At least _that_ shouldn’t be too much of an issue tonight, now that he’d finally given it what it wanted. Hopefully it would be satisfied for a while.

He closed his eyes, settling down to hopefully get a decent night’s sleep. Then a sleeping bag thumped down next to him, and he looked up to see, bafflingly, Newt. The older boy sat down and crawled into his sleeping bag, grinning at Thomas.

“How’s it goin’, Greenie?” he asked.

Confused, but hopeful he’d just been imagining things this whole time, Thomas managed a smile back.

“Not bad,” he said. “Haven’t seen you today.”

“Yeah,” Newt said, shaking his head a little as he lay down on his back. “Busy day. Job stuff. Had a bloody good sleep last night, though, so that got me through.”

Thomas tensed, wondering if that was meant to mean something.

“Yeah… me too,” he replied, slightly cautiously.

Newt glanced at him, his lips slightly curved. “Hope we get the same tonight, huh?”

Thomas was sure he was just seeing things that weren’t there again, but there was something odd about Newt’s tone. He tried to ignore it.

He just nodded. “Yeah.”

Thomas still couldn’t sleep. But it wasn’t because of horniness this time. Even though his hand had snuck its way into his trousers at some point… but he was just fiddling with his soft cock. It still felt mildly pleasant, and at least that didn’t make any noise.

He couldn’t stop turning over Newt’s words in his head. What could he have meant? If he even meant anything at all. He probably didn’t. Thomas’ head was probably just making stuff up. But no matter how many times he told himself that, his brain just wouldn’t let it go.

He glanced over at Newt before he could stop himself. The blonde was asleep, thank god. He was on his back, his long hair trailing out of his sleeping bag, face turned slightly away from Thomas. At least he was getting a good sleep again. And that just made it even more apparent that he had no idea anything was even going on. Which meant there was no reason for Thomas to still be thinking about this.

And yet, here he was.

And for some reason, as he lay there, his mind started drifting back to the previous night. Newt touching himself… the sound of his loud breathing… the noise he made when he came… how good Thomas’ own hand felt moving rapidly up and down over his length…

And, of course, he’d given himself a boner. After finally not having one, he’d gone and ruined it.

He tried to ignore it, like he’d done so many times, removing his hand from his trousers as soon as he’d noticed. But it seemed that now he knew what it felt like to touch himself, to orgasm, it was virtually impossible to keep up that willpower.

With an embarrassed sigh, and a nervous glance at Newt beside him, he slowly snaked his hand down into his trousers again. As soon as he touched the sensitive skin of his hard cock, he exhaled in pleasure.

He just stroked it for a while, more nervous than ever about making noise with Newt right beside him. But after a bit, as his arousal grew, he switched to his whole hand wrapped around the shaft. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted to without making some noise…

“Havin’ fun, there, Greenie?”

Thomas froze, horror and dread trickling through him like ice-cold water. Then he pulled his hand out of his trousers with an audible _snap_ of the waistband elastic. He heard Newt laughing softly and was sure his whole face would be bright red if anyone could’ve seen in the dark.

He slowly unpeeled his eyes and looked over at Newt, who was looking at him with a small but clear grin. A new wave of embarrassment flooded him and he looked away.

“I was trying to be quiet,” he muttered, barely audibly, feeling absolutely mortified.

“You were, Greenie,” Newt said softly. “I wasn’t asleep.”

That made Thomas look at him again, confused.

“You… you weren’t?” It had sure looked like he was…

Newt shook his head. “Too much on the mind… ya know?”

There was something weird about his tone again.

“Looks like you can relate,” Newt said, smirking at Thomas, who felt his cheeks heat up even more.

 _Hang on_ , he thought suddenly. _I can relate… Does that mean he was thinking about… the same stuff…?_

He looked at Newt, trying to read his abstract expression. He got the impression he was deliberately keeping it unreadable.

After a long moment, Newt’s smirk grew slightly, and movement below their waists drew Thomas’ eyes down. Newt was unzipping his sleeping bag, and when he had, Thomas swallowed hard, a pang going through his abdomen. There was a very clear bulge in Newt’s pyjamas.

“We’re all in the same boat here, Tommy,” he said with a smile. “Nothin’ to be embarrassed about.”

Thomas disagreed. Seeing the clear outline of Newt’s hard cock was doing funny things to him and he was pretty sure that _was_ something to be embarrassed about.

“You can keep going, if ya want,” Newt told him.

Thomas felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

“What?” he practically squeaked.

Newt chuckled. He gestured to Thomas’ groin, where his tingling erection was concealed in his sleeping bag.

“Don’t need to stop on my account,” Newt said. “Have at it.”

That was not possible. That was far, far too embarrassing. With Newt just _watching_?!

Newt seemed to see his thoughts on his face and smirked again.

“I’ll join ya if that helps?” he offered.

Thomas had no idea what he meant until Newt started reaching his hand down. Thomas couldn’t stop his eyes following. And then Newt’s hand reached his bulge and started stroking it from outside his trousers. Thomas watched, his breathing speeding up, until he realised he probably shouldn’t be just staring at Newt touching himself. He forced his eyes back up to Newt’s face, wondering whether he was red enough to start glowing in the dark.

Newt was just looking at him expectantly.

“Come on, then,” he said. “Not gonna leave me hangin’, are ya?”

Thomas stared at him for a bit longer. It didn’t seem like he was getting much of a choice here. But then again, he probably didn’t need much convincing. He slowly reached down until his hand touched his cock again, which felt really weird when he was still looking at Newt. Newt grinned at him.

“Good that,” he said, satisfied.

This was… so weird. Why did Newt want to do this? And why wasn’t he embarrassed?

Thomas tried to focus more on the feelings. On how good it felt stroking his cock. It wasn’t too hard because it did feel _really good_. He just tried to distance himself from reality and concentrate solely on the physical.

For a while, the two just lay there next to each other touching themselves. Thomas mostly kept his eyes to himself, but every so often he’d find himself glancing over at Newt and what his hand was doing. Then he’d catch Newt smirking.

After a bit, though, Newt seemed to decide this wasn’t very fair.

“Hey, if you’re gonna watch me, Greenie, at least have the decency to let me get a look in too!” he said.

Thomas gulped. But he did as he said, taking his hand back in order to unzip his sleeping bag, so that Newt could see his erection straining at his trousers. As the other boy looked at it, Thomas felt both the urge to run off into the maze and let a Griever have him, and a strong sense of pleasure at showing Newt something so personal. It was weird as hell, but definitely not bad.

So both he and Newt continued to watch each other as they masturbated. They were still over the trousers so far, but soon Newt smirked at Thomas and then slid his hand under. Thomas watched it curl around his cock and his mouth watered.

He followed Newt’s lead, slipping his hand inside to wrap around his own cock. They both started pumping them up and down, still eagerly watching each other.

After a few minutes, Newt went a step further, and pulled his cock out. Lustful tingles spread over Thomas’ skin as he looked at Newt’s hard penis straining in his hand; he was practically panting with how much that turned him on. And after a meaningful look from Newt, he pulled his cock out too. Shivering with arousal, Thomas returned to jerking off in earnest.

The pleasure soon started to build for them both. But Thomas was first to get there. He bit down on his lip, but that barely muffled his groan as he came, his cock spurting copiously onto his sleeping bag and the ground between him and Newt. Newt was watching with an intense expression that just made it feel even better.

As the pleasure faded, he squeezed out the last drops of semen and returned to watching Newt. His hand had sped up a lot and he looked pretty close as well. He was breathing hard, his body tense. And then, with a quiet, ‘ _Shuck_ ,’ he finished. Thomas’ eyes bounced between his leaking, throbbing cock and his screwed up face, enjoying every drop of semen and every flicker of pleasure.

After a few long moments, Newt relaxed, slumping back into the ground.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured.

He looked at Thomas and grinned.

“See? Not so embarrassing, huh?”

Thomas couldn’t help a slight wince. “Well…”

Newt rolled his eyes playfully and gave him a gentle shove to the shoulder.

“Relax, Tommy,” he said, lying back to smile at the black, starry sky. “We had fun, right? That’s all that matters!”

Thomas still felt pretty shamefaced, especially now that the moment had passed and he had once again remembered the fact that they were lying in the middle of a lawn surrounded by other guys. Looking around, he saw a few people that seemed to be looking their way, and cringed even harder.

But he tried to put it out of his mind as he settled back into his sleeping bag next to Newt. Tried to focus on how good he felt after that orgasm.

“An’ no question, we’ll get some shuckin’ good sleep now,” Newt said, with a happy sigh as he closed his eyes.

Thomas did the same. And despite his lingering worries, he drifted off in seconds.


End file.
